five_nights_at_freddys_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Freddy: Starforce
Freddy: Starforce is a 16 bit platformer spinoff of the FNaF series. =Plot= Prologue In a short intro cutscene, it is revealed the year is 2120 and the world has been combined into one distopian society, and become the Empire. A small group of people and animatronics all in some way related to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza banded together to reintroduce the concept of choice into Earth,becoming the Starforce Rebellion. The members of the group are: Freddy Fazbear, Bonnie Bunny, Foxy the Pirate, Chica the Chicken, Bonnette the Bunny, Amy the Cat, Cuco, Lindsay Kingsland, Blanch, Rose Evargarde, Violet and Holly the Fox. Chapter One Rose, Bonnette, and Bonnie are sent out to a temple, where the group has found strange electro-magnetic signals coming from. The temple has been fortified and overrun by robots not unlike the ones used by the Empire. Upon going into a hall with statues lined on the walls, the room starts to shake, and the middle statue is revealed to be a giant robot. They defeat the robot, and the far right wall is revealed to be a secret entrance to a planning room. The small band finds that a division of the Empire, The Annihilation, has been planning am Attack on the HQ of the Starforce. Bonnie, Bonnette, and Rose, are almost killed by the individuals in the room. A cloaked figure by the name of "Drake" stops them, saying the Starforce would know of the attack if the group didn't return, and they would be wasting time and resources by attacking the group. The Annihilation members teleport away, and the small band, returns home. Chapter 2 COMING SOON. INITIATING HYPE PROTOCAL. =Gameplay= Playable Characters Anywhere from 1 to 3 characters is available every mission, and they can be switched between at any time. Bonnie Bonnie is slightly slower than the others, but jumps higher. He has a sniper rifle, and can hit special targets. He is the only one with a ranged Attack, but has no melee ones. Stats *HP: Medium *Speed: Low *Jump: High *Damage: Medium Bonnette Bonnette has a grappling harpoon, letting her grapple her way across some gaps. She is fast, but does low damage. Her grappling harpoon can be used to grapple onto enemies for a special attack. Stats *HP: Medium *Speed: High *Jump: Medium *Damage: Low Rose Rose carries a grappling hook. While she cannot grapple across gaps with a harpoon target, she can hit special targets of her own to swing across other gaps. Her hook can be aimed in 8 directions (like Megaman) and if she hits an enemy, it will be stunned. Stats *HP: Medium *Speed: Medium *Jump: Low *Damage: Medium Blanch Blanch comes equipped with a jetpack. While she cannot hover over large pits, she can use the jetpack to do various air attacks. She can also pick up an ally and carry them with her. She can also do this with enemies and objects. Stats *HP: Medium *Speed: High *Jump: Low *Damage: Low Rest Coming Soon! YOU BETTER BE GETTING HYPED! Levels You can select levels in a somewhat non-linear manner, with the exception of a few points in the story. The Temple The first mission of the game. Do to that fact, the platforming is pretty easy, and the enemies are weak and basic. The player is slowly introduced to the special obstacles for Bonnie, Bonnette, and Rose. The temple is made out of a peach-colored sandstone. In some places, small particles of sand fall from the ceiling. Along with statues, torches, and windows, robotic machines are found in the background. Boss The boss of the temple is a giant robot mimicking a statue. It has the equivalent of 2 HP bars of a character of high HP. Only the robot's head is vulnerable. It has 4 different attacks. The first is slamming a hand on the ground. The second is shooting lasers out of both eyes in a 3-round burst. The robot's third attack is putting its hand against the wall and charging up a laser, before shooting it, this can be interrupted by Bonnie's Sniper Rifle. The fourth Attack is opening his jaw and charging electricity before sending a lightning bolt that follows the character. The fourth attack can be interrupted by Bonnette's harpoon. The Forest The player can choose from either Bonnette and Rose going here or Lindsay and Cuco. The enemies are still easy, but projectile attacks become a norm. Many enemies here use sneak attack tactics. Platforming isn't a prominent feature, but still existent. The forest looks like a normal one, however some trees have machines on them, and some are fully mechanical. Transport trucks can be seen in the background, carrying timber among other things. After the Miniboss is defeated, the robotic trees start to blink their lights. Miniboss The Miniboss of this level is a defense system of a transport truck. The system has a turret and 2 other attacks. A generator is at the front of the truck, and must be destroyed. The turret shoots in round bursts of 5 shots every 1.5 seconds. The truck's generator can overload creating a wave of electricity making jumping deadly. The final Attack is revealing a saw and crashing it onto the back of the truck. The turret does low damage, but the two other attacks can easily kill an unprepared player. Boss The boss of the forest is Max. He floats on the right of the screen, but switches to the other side on occasion. He has 5 attacks, all doing moderate damage. The first is sending a wave of fire which must be jumped over to avoid. The second is creating three pillars of light in random places. Max's third attack is simply trying to cut the character in play with a magic scythe. Max can also shoot a death ray horizontally from his hands, and finally, he can someone a Rain of 10 (when above half HP) or 20 (when below half HP) fireballs. =Themes= Category:Games Category:Spinoffs